


Stay With Me

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-26
Updated: 2002-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Rogue sits with Logan after the battle at the Statue…and fights for his soul.
Relationships: Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Kudos: 23





	Stay With Me

**Stay With Me**

Rogue sat by Logan's bedside, holding his limp hand in her own gloved one. She had stayed by his side ever since the dreadful moment on the Statue when she had realised she could have killed him. She had no idea how Scott got them all safely back to the Mansion, all her thoughts had been focused on Logan. Like the time before when she had absorbed him, Logan had leapt into a coma, lying so still she had feared he would never wake up again. When they had reached the Mansion, Jean had tended to Logan in sickbay while Scott had sat with Rogue, trying to calm her. He had been very supportive and done his best to reassure and calm her. He had said it wasn't her fault, that it had been Logan's decision and that what he had done had been a very brave and noble thing. She had heard awe and respect in Scott's voice as he had talked about Logan's sacrifice but that hadn't lessened her feeling of guilt. It had still been her skin that had resulted in him now lying unmoving in a hospital bed. After Jean had tended to Logan, Scott had let Rogue stay with him and she had sat by his bedside ever since. She hardly dared to move in fear he'll wake up and not find her there. A few hours ago Scott had persuaded her to go get something to eat and try and catch some sleep while he watched over Logan, promising to call should there be any change. She had quickly eaten but hadn't been able to sleep. She had returned to keep vigil over Logan. It had been 12 hours now since the battle and she was really beginning to feel the full impact of what had happened as the shock waved off. Her eyelids grew heavy as she felt how exhausted she really was. She fought the darkness, fearful to miss just one moment should Logan wake up but finally sleep claimed her and her head gently nested upon the sheets, above Logan's heart. Her hand never let go of his, even in sleep.

When she opened her eyes again she was in a strange dark castlelike room. There was a big staircase leading up to something she couldn't see; it was hidden in shadows. Curious she neared the stairs. A figure began to walk down towards her. Rogue tried to see the person clearly but the shadows hid him. Finally the shadows withdrew and a beautiful woman walked all the way down towards her. She was all dressed in black, long black boots, a long black dress, black lipstick and hair as black as the Raven's. Her eyes seemed like endless seas and a playful, merciless smile was on her lips. There was something oddly familiar about her. Suddenly a bed showed up out of nowhere and in it laid Logan, still as if dead. The woman began to walk towards him. Alarmed Rogue ran ahead and put her arms around him, shielding him.

"Stay with me," she whispered to Logan before she looked back at the other woman.

"You better hope and pray you make it safely back to your own world," her voice was like a whisper yet clear and deep all at the same time. It was the most frightening sound Rogue had ever heard.

"Stay with me," Rogue repeated to Logan, holding on to his hand for comfort.

"It's not you I want," the woman said and neared the bed, now only inches separated the two women.

"You can't have him," Rogue protested, not moving but there was something in the other woman's eyes that alarmed her. An instinct as old as time warned her to treat the other woman with respect and fear.

"That is not up to you," the woman replied and moved closer. Strange, it seemed like she was half floating over the stone floor.

"Please, don't take him," Rogue begged, holding him close to her, praying he'll wake up.

"Why not? It's my right and my duty," again this moving with snakelike grace, again this cold shiver down Rogue's spine as she spoke.

"I'll give you anything just please…..let him stay with me," Rogue plead, tears in her eyes and voice. She couldn't bear to lose him now. Not after all they had been through. Not now.

"Careful, girl. I could take you up on that," she smiled dangerously. "What do you have which could interest me?"

"My soul," Rogue answered softly, briefly closing her eyes. Everything in her was warning her against doing this, was saying she was in too deep.

"This is my realm, girl. Here, no one can hear you scream. Choose your next words carefully; I'll not be played a fool," the woman warned and Rogue could have sworn she saw fire reflect in her eyes.

"Let him live, let him stay with me…and my soul is yours," Rogue promised, ignoring the warnings in her head about even thinking about making this deal.

"Why would you offer such a deal?" the woman asked curiously.

"Because…. I love him," Rogue answered simply and it really was that simple.

"Love….." it was a curse, a longing, a prayer, a question and an answer.

"Let him stay with me," Rogue whispered softly. The other woman paced the room, going around the bed, seemly still floating. As Rogue wished and prayed with all her might the woman thought hard and long.

"Okay, I'll let him stay with you on one condition," she offered.

"Anything," Rogue said without hesitation.

"He can never know. You can never tell him about what happened here….."

"Deal," Rogue said quickly.

"And…." The woman added, a warning tone in her voice. "…you can never tell him you love him. You can do anything but you can't use those words."  
"Why?" Rogue asked confused and sad. If she couldn't tell him she loved him…..she would lose him. He would take off; leave her behind at the Mansion.

"You have already used those words here. You said 'I love him'. Here time moves ten fold yet stands still. You cannot say those words to him in your world. If you do I'll claim him as mine," she warned.

"But if I can't tell him I love him….." Rogue mumbled sadly, taking his hand to her chest. How would he ever know if she couldn't say? And couldn't explain why?

"And do not try and trick me. No writing it on notes, saying it in another language or something like it. My deals are for life and they are binding…..in blood," she said coldly.

"Okay. Save him and I swear I'll do as you ask," Rogue agreed, drying her tears. His life was more important than anything, including her own happiness. The woman smiled but it was a predator's smile.

"Then so be it," as she spoke the world dissolved into nothingness only to be recreated as something else.

"Rogue? Rogue?" a voice called her.

"Logan?" Rogue opened her eyes and sat up at once. She saw Jean standing at the other side of Logan's bed. She quickly looked around. She was back in sickbay at the Mansion. As she looked down at Logan she saw he was still not awake but she had a clear feeling it wouldn't take long before he would wake up. She noticed Jean's eyes on Logan's right hand she still held in her own. Maybe it had all just been a dream, Rogue mused.

"Remember….." a voice whispered in her mind, sending cold shivers down her spine. No such luck. Rogue quickly drew her hand back from Logan's. With a last look at Logan she stood up. As she was to leave she took her gloved right hand to her lips and kissed it before she gently touched Logan's forehead with it.

"Farewell, beloved," she whispered softly before she turned on her heels and walked past Jean and out of sickbay, forcing herself not to look back.

_The End_


End file.
